


Bittersweet Biology

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance/humor fic that I just wrote one day. Obi...Girl... draw your own conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 01-15-01
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do play with them...ALOT! No  
> money is being made, so don't think you'll get anything by sueing me. If you go after my sci fi collection, I'll hunt you down like a dog. :P  
> Takes place 5 years before TPM. Obi is 20.

"Obi-Wan, you're fidgeting again. If you can not remain still during the summit, then I suggest you exit discretely and allow the rest of us the opportunity to do our job." Qui-Gon whispered in his padawan's ear. 

"Yes master. Thank you." Obi-Wan said and slowly rose from his seat and made quietly towards the exit. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been sent on yet another diplomatic meeting and Obi-Wan's nerves were on edge. Lately he'd been feeling uneasiness and suffering from anxiety, at least, that's what the healer diagnosed it. Several meditation techniques and calming exercises only seemed to aggravate him, which in turn, irrirated his master profusely. 

Thinking a chance of scenery was just what the padawan ordered, Obi-Wan set out towards the great park that occupied the majority of the city square. 

He was walking through the park enjoying nature and feeling the force flow peacefully around him, when he noticed something that caught his eye. 

A long legged, slim waisted body gracefully stretched out across a blanket covering the grass. The owner of the body took off her hat to reveal her long brunette hair, which cascaded down to touch the blanket, lightly sweeping its flowing curls across her hands. 

Obi-Wan sighed at the vision before him, leaning up against a tree for support. He felt a dull ache in his chest, and a slight heat surge through him. 

Though Jedi weren't monks, it was a delicate subject when it came to sex. The code didn't forbid relationships, but it did shun lust and sexual conquest. Such things were unbecoming of a Jedi and frowned upon, often dealt with harsh consequences. 

Obi-Wan had never expected to fall in love, and choose to distance himself from the obviously smitten padawans. But just looking at the vision of beauty before him, set his heart racing and his temperature rising. 

"Settle down Kenobi. You've seen girls before." Obi-Wan said to himself, trying his best to calm his now raging hormones. "Maybe I'll just say hello, then make a mad break for the fountain. Think it would look odd if a Jedi went running through the park and jumped into a fountain?" Obi-Wan chuckled at the thought, then took a long deep cleansing breath, exhaling slowly to allow the force to calm him. 

Obi-Wan made his rubbery legs move, quickly taking long powerful strides once again and heading towards the woman laying in the shade. When he got close enough, she turned to look at him, instantly breaking the cool exterior he fought to regain control over. 

Her oval eyes were a pale lavender, with gold encasing and flecking the delicate surface. Her full lips formed a soft line, eyeing the stranger heading in her direction. Noticing the thin braid that fell on the young mans right shoulder, she surmised that he was one of the visiting Jedi's, and smiled at him pleasantly. 

"Definitely a local." Obi-Wan said to himself. Obi-Wan saw her smile, and instantly felt his heart stop. He nodded his head slightly in her direction and walked past her swiftly, nearly breaking out into a dead run. 

She frowned and watched as the Jedi ran, feeling somewhat confused to his behavior. 

The DeLieg's people were pleasant enough, though it was roughly for appearances. Their planet was long since destroyed, by their own hand, and the Republic was in a heated scandal due to the fact that they just gave away another systems unoccupied planet. 

Very few things were known about the nomadic race. That was another point that was in heated debate. Doctors and scientists were curious as to their odd genetic makeup and somewhat sheltered existence they lead. Talking to strangers about their race or culture was a strict taboo, invoking strict punishment. 

So far, the healers at the summit had some information about the people of DeLieg. They were a humanoid race, almost identical to humans, except for their eyes and skeletal structure. DeLieg's people had a derivative of silicon in their bones, which made them several times stronger than humans. Their "normal" eye colors were a direct result of the unusual balance in their systems. Most of the population had lilac, peach, or soft pink eyes. 

Obi-Wan lost count of the laps he ran, trying to get the image of the girl out of his mind. The exertion wasn't enough for the hormonal padawan and he ran back to his and Qui-Gon's quarters, stripping upon entering the living quarters and making a mad dash to the refresher. Pure cold water was barely relieving the stress and tension from his body. Obi-Wan ran his hands along his body, willing the cold water and force to calm his arousal. 

Qui-Gon entered their quarters and went immediately to the refresher door, knocking and alerting Obi-Wan mentally that he was home. "Obi-Wan, are you alright? I could sense your emotions all the way down the hall." 

Obi-Wan yelled over the noise of the shower, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out master." 

Qui-Gon sighed and went to the kitchen to make Obi-Wan a cup of tea, knowing they were going to have a long and arduous discussion on the days events. 

After a few minutes, though to Obi-Wan they seemed like only a few short seconds, he turned off the cold water and hurriedly dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his temporary room, quickly dressing in a soft shirt and pants. When he met with his master in the kitchen, Qui-Gon eyed him knowingly and motioned for Obi-Wan to have a seat. 

Qui-Gon poured Obi-Wan's tea as he spoke, "By the strong feelings I was feeling through out bond, I take it that you have meet someone." 

Obi-Wan only nodded slowly, sipping his tea. 

"Well, tell me about her. She must be some kind of woman to make my headstrong apprentice feel such inclinations" Qui-Gon half joked. 

"I don't know who she is. I saw her in the park. She was lying on a blanket under a tree. Her long brown hair fell down along her shoulders, the wind caught her hair and it seemingly danced in the wind." Obi-Wan began to drift off with a heavy sigh. 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, "You don't know who she is, yet you are fantasizing about her intimately." 

"MASTER!" Obi-Wan said shocked. 

"I didn't read your mind padawan, but you were projecting your thoughts quite clearly." Qui-Gon clarified. "I thought you weren't interested in "That sex stuff", is that how you put it?" 

Obi-Wan blushed bright red, "I just didn't want to make any mistakes. The others that like me, are mainly just interested in the physical relationship. I don't pay any attention to them, I'd rather remain celibate, at least until I'm a knight." 

Qui-Gon smirked slightly, "Well, there's nothing wrong with waiting until the right person comes around. But what about this girl you saw in the park? What did your "celibacy" have to say about that?" 

"It wanted to be let out to play master." Obi-Wan said wide eyed. "I've never experienced such uncontrollable and animalistic instincts before. Needless to say, it was a shock, in more ways than one." 

"Well Obi-Wan, I can safely say that they do disappear in time." Qui-Gon said, finishing up his cup and pouring another. "In about 60 or so years, anyways." 

"60 YEARS? MASTER!" Obi-Wan sat gasping at the thought, then closed his eyes and groaned at the prospect of having those urges again for the next 60 years of his life. 

"Well Obi-Wan, even as you get older, the desire is still there. Sometimes your body has other plans and your mind is just along for the ride...uh..so to speak." Qui-Gon hid his amusement watching Obi-Wan squirm around with the choice of words. 

Obi-Wan remembered the woman in the park and sighed, "I wouldn't mind going on that ride." 

Qui-Gon mentally smacked Obi-Wan and the two sat in silence for a short time, before they began to laugh. 

"I think some meditation is in order. You start and when I finish cleaning up the kitchen, I'll join you." Qui-Gon grinned. 

"Master, if it's ok by you, I think I'd like to skip the meditation. I would like to go back to the park and see if that woman is still there." Obi-Wan said sheepishly. 

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, "Promise me that you'll be back by sundown to go over all the documents for the summit." 

"Yes master. Before sundown. I understand." Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. 

Qui-Gon shook his head and mumbled, "Just do us both a favor and remember your shields." 

Obi-Wan forgot that he wasn't dressed in his normal Jedi attire and strolled around the park like any normal visitor. He liked the idea that people would nod to him in a friendly way, instead of lowering their heads and passing the Jedi by like they were contaminated. 

Obi-Wan walked to the spot where he seen the woman, and found the spot vacant. He frowned and thought about using the force to see if it could help give him an idea where she went to, but other intensions clouded his senses. 

Someone placed a small hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his fantasizing. He turned and instantly felt the heat course through his body again. The woman stood before him, her soft eyes seemingly drinking him up in their depths. 

"I wanted to apologize for any offense I might have done." She said, slightly bowing her head. 

"What?" Obi-Wan's dry throat hampered his usual deep voice, and was just slightly higher than normal. 

"Whatever that I did to offend you, please forgive me." She repeated. 

Obi-Wan gulped hard, swallowing the lump that formed unknowingly in his throat, "There was no offence. No reason to ask for forgiveness." 

"But your actions in the park earlier..." she trailed off. 

Obi-Wan realized that she misinterpreted his avoidance of her and clarified, "It wasn't you. It was me. I forgot about something important and it had to be attended to immediately." 

"OH. Then forgive my interruption. I'll leave you alone." She smiled. 

"No wait!" Obi-Wan said, grabbing her arm. "I actually came here to find you." 

Obi-Wan felt her soft skin under his hands and felt himself blush. A wave of heat passed through him, intensifying his senses. 

"To find me, what for?" She asked surprised. 

"I wanted to talk to you. If you aren't busy, would you care to join me for a walk around the park?" Obi-Wan smiled and offered his arm. 

She smiled sweetly and accepted, "I think that would be lovely. By the way, my name is Ixio. What's yours?" 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm pleased to meet you, Ixio." Obi-Wan replied, feeling his hormones beginning to course through him again. 

As soon as her skin touched his, Obi-Wan felt his earlier arousal regaining its former hold over him. He hoped that Ixio wouldn't notice and tried to keep her attention away from his body. His breathing became faster and his heart beat rapidly, surging his inflamed hormones. 

Ixio remained quiet, feeling his body reacting towards her. She smiled inwardly and felt herself getting flushed. She shifted nervously around and hoped that her own hormones would die down. Her control was almost complete, when Obi-Wan's hand lightly touched hers a familiar need began to stir. 

Obi-Wan had sensed her discomfort and felt her fighting for control over herself. He tried several times to strike up a conversation. "So, you like coming here?" 

Ixio only nodded, distracted by a deep warmth growing within her. 

"Do you like traveling? I travel to all over the Republic with my master." Obi-Wan started, but soon felt her hand tighten on his arm. "Are you ok?" 

Ixio closed her eyes and listened to the soft voice that was speaking to her. Just the accent in his voice was so intoxicating, she felt her body reacting to lyrical tone. 

When Obi-Wan saw her close her eyes, a longing crept up in him to grab her and smother her in a passionate kiss. He frowned and studied her face for a reaction, and felt her attraction to him scream through every cell in her body. 

He leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers. Ixio opened her eyes and saw Obi-Wan's turbulent blues staring back. Her breath caught, and her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen blue eyes before, and found herself wanting to fully immerse herself in their sapphire depths. 

Ixio nodded, "Not here. Let's go some place where we can be alone. My people don't take kindly to strangers and if they seen us together like this, I'd be punished." 

Obi-Wan agreed, "We were informed of your distrust. My master is at our quarters, and I don't think he would give us any privacy." 

"My place is just around the corner. We can go there, but we have to watch to make sure your not seen coming to my place." Ixio said. 

"Are you sure about this? I mean, we only just met." Obi-Wan tried to reason. 

Ixio glanced around the empty park and ran her fingers lazily up and down Obi-Wan's chest. "I'm sure. I think my people are stupid to enforce rules of not allowing outsiders to have any kinds of relationships with us. Besides," Ixio lowered her hand to cup the slight bulge in his pants, "I know the feeling is mutual. I know we are compatible." 

Obi-Wan gasped and closed his eyes, groaning low in his throat. His body screamed at the sensations and began to overcome his better judgment. He bit his lower lip as she stroked him nonchalantly. 

She abruptly stopped, causing his eyes to open to see her nervous face staring back. Obi-Wan saw a elderly lady by the fountain, eyeing the stranger with the young DeLiegian woman. He smiled sweetly and nodded his head in her direction. She scoffed and scurried off into the evening. 

Obi-Wan sighed, returning his attention the lovely woman still encircled in his arms. "I think we will be in trouble." 

Ixio giggled, "I don't intend upon staying here in the park. I think we'll get more privacy at my place. It's not to far from here." 

Obi-Wan allowed himself to be lead to her small house on the outskirt of the park. Ixio opened a small door, and gestured inside. Obi-Wan had to duck slightly to avoid hitting his head. 

The small cottage was both cozy and spacious at the same time. A small fireplace occupied one side of the wall. The hearth was a kaleidoscope that spiraled from the floor to the ceiling. Soft hues of pink, green, blue, and yellow outlined the stones against the fire that tickled the inside of the chimney. A small couch and a couple of chairs were spaced around several smaller tables. A little kitchen was nestled to the far side, separated by a long, tall island of cabinets. Next to the door was a set of stairs, which Ixio seemed intent upon leading the wandering Jedi. 

The bedroom was high up along a loft. The bed sat against the wall, and across it was the view down to the fireplace. The small fire was crackling and causing shadows to dance and sway against the beautiful pastel colored stones. 

Obi-Wan's attention was pulled away from the shadowy display by a pair of wandering hands and urgent lips. He grabbed Ixio's wrist and looked deep into the lavender depths, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

She rose slightly on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, "What's the matter Jedi? Think I'll hurt you?" 

He laughed and kissed her, softly and allowed her roaming tongue to enter his mouth. He licked her lower lip and captured it easily between his teeth. Ixio giggled and pulled him closer, feeling him pressing urgently against her body. 

Her nails raked down along his tunics, stopping and unclasping his belt, allowing his lightsaber and belt to fall onto the floor. He soon felt her hands caressing his chest and easing his tunics off his shoulders. 

Ixio grinned and kissed a light trail across his chest, nipping and teasing the tender skin. Hearing his breath hiss she started following the trail down towards his pants. With mock animalistic actions, she growled, catching the fastener between her teeth and quickly freed it, allowing it to gape slightly open. Biting a hold of the rim of the pants, she pulled one side, then the other, making his clothes pool at his feet. 

Obi-Wan stood there naked, feeling several emotions running over him. Pride. Modesty. Lust. His lust was soon diminished upon seeing Ixio's face. She looked confused, uncertain, and disappointed. She rose up off the bed and touched him tenderly, examining his body more closely. 

Obi-Wan's breath hissed out as she fondled him. Heat coursed through him and his breathing became ragged. He had to feel her, touch her, know what it's like to be inside her. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her looking his body over, scrutiny playing on her face. 

"What?" Obi-Wan asked concerned. 

She leaned back down on the bed, "That's it?" 

"What do you mean, "That's it". I have nothing to be ashamed of." Obi-Wan said defensively. His ego now bruised, his arousal started to quiet down. 

"That's all you have?" Ixio seemed more disappointed. 

"What do you mean all I have? I'm not exactly petite! What were you expecting?" Obi-Wan's nerves were frayed from constant changing moods. 

"You only have ONE" Ixio said, pointing. 

"Of course I only have one. How many did you think I would have? How many were you expecting?" Obi-Wan asked, flailing his arms. 

Ixio looked up at him, her lust no longer present, but anger at Obi-Wan's subtle accusations. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I know our species has a lot in common, but I wasn't expecting this." 

"How many DO your people have, anyway?" Obi-Wan's curiosity got the better of him. 

Ixio seemed now very patriotic and proudly stated, "FIVE!" 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "You have GOT to be kidding!" 

"No I'm not kidding. Looks like we're not compatible after all. I want you to leave." Ixio gestured towards the door. 

"OH, so now that I'm not what you expected, you think you can dismiss me. Is that it?" Obi-Wan yelled. 

Ixio grabbed a picture frame and hurled it towards her now unwanted guest, "Get out now or I'll have you arrested!" 

"FINE!" Obi-Wan said, grabbing his clothes and hurriedly dressing before he left the house. 

Ixio followed him down, wearing a robe and cursing at him. She threw books, pictures, vases, anything she could get her hands on. She grew frustrated when none of the things she threw made contact. 

Obi-Wan was grateful for his force shield and stormed out of Ixio's house. He heard her screaming at him, which was soon muffled by a force slammed door in her face. He cursed himself for allowing his libido to get out of control and chastised himself as he walked briskly into the night. 

"WOMEN! I swear on the code, I will NEVER allow myself to fall in love or allow my hormones to control my actions again!" Obi-Wan shouted upon entering his and Qui-Gon's quarters. 

"I take it that your rendezvous with your young lady didn't go according to plan." Qui-Gon put down his datapad and looked up at his padawan that was pacing and cursing under his breath. 

Obi-Wan stopped pacing and turned to give his master an annoyed look. "You could say that. I swear, the first woman I feel a strong connection to, and she turns out to be a insufferable, sharp tongued, condescending psychopath. Boy, can I pick them!" 

"Uhmm. That would be an interesting thing to tell the council and healers on what we learned the DeLieg race. I think they would want a little more information than the opinion of one heartbroken padawan." Qui-Gon smirked, oblivious to how it ruffled up his apprentice. 

Obi-Wan pondered the idea, then sneered while slamming his door shut, "Tell the healers and everyone else interested that the DeLieg males have five penises." 

"Five?" Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide and he exhaled slowly, trying to envision a way to put THAT new information in his report to the council.


End file.
